ozriusfandomcom-20200223-history
The History of Ozrius
Creation & Destruction Cycle Within the Ozrius universe there is a cycle of destruction and rebirth. Every 10 billion yun (20 billion years), the cycle repeats. It is unknown how many cycles Ozrius has gone through since its creation because all but the truly immortal Fundamental Gods die, and almost all souls of the dead cease to exist as they eventually grow bored of existence and fade away. The Fundamental Gods who are truly immortal do not care to keep track of the number of cycles and the souls who endure through the cycles have memories which continuously fade and forget the length of time they have existed. Human Intervention Into Ozrius The main story starts off in 2653 when humans discover warp technology. 5 years later the first fully functioning portal is made. A faction of humanity decides to leave earth by going through the portal. This is due to desperation because the future of mankind is bleak. The earth is struggling to support the massive population, at the same time the environment has refused to get better despite scientists efforts. The roughly 100 million people of the faction leave through the portal. They are never seen again. The faction arrives in this new universe unexpectedly through one of the portal on the strangle shaped world. Some of the ships crash while the others are able to react in time. Their numbers are already reduced to 87 million. The faction sets up a temporary set of cities while they mourn the loss. Over the next 10 yun (Ozrius year, length of 2 years per yun) 35 million die due to failed mutation, environment hazards, predators etc. This does not dishearten them and they slowly evolve into the Ozrite race and become the next dominant civilization over this world. Over the next few million years nonfatal mutations cause divergent paths in evolution causing many diverse subspecies to form out from the Ozrite species. The Ozrites The Rise The new Ozrite race started out primarily as a technology dominant society but slowly adapted to magic. As the race adapted to the new world they become stronger, smarter, and started living longer and longer lives. The Golden Age The Ozrite Race was able to dominate the Ozrius world for roughly 25 million years. During this time both the Ozrites and the nature they lived along side flourished, which gave this age its name. Starting near the end of the Golden Age period, and lasting all the way until the true end of the Ozrites time as dominate species, The H.C. Project was started and was being completed. Though the project did not reach its conclusion. The last experiment of the project chronologically being Subject L.O, also now known by the name of Sebes Kwentin Dotsin The Fall The Fall of The Ozrite Domain over the Ozrius world started as more and more Ozrites who were dissatisfied with the current state of their society and world grew higher in population, as well as more gaining positions in various governments and gaining other forms of political and physical power. The Specific Ozrites who held the most power and were dissatisfied eventually became known simply as the Ozrius War Lords. They were given this name due to their hunger for power, willingness to killed or fight other Ozrite Nations, as well as experiment in forbidden magic. These Ozrite War Lords became the catalyst for the fall of the Ozrite Domain. Two Nations run by separate War Lords directly caused the fall when one of the sides developed a plague, through the use of forbidden technology and magic, that specifically targeted the Ozrite race and would mercilessly eradicate any Ozrites who got this plague. The Warlord and its nation were not able to contain or control the plague for long, and eventually it spread to the vast majority of the Ozrites. Those who survived long enough fled to the Realm known as the Shii-Syd. The Dark Age Directly After The Fall Hysdala Empire The Modern Age The Present Category:History